


Last Night On Earth

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Confusion, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Massage, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oil, Other, Possession, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: The world ends in the morning. Lucifer doesn't plan to waste a minute.





	

Castiel reached out, pleasantly surprised when his vessel did as he asked. 

It had been a long time since Lucifer had given him any kind of control. 

_ Go inside, _ the archangel urged.  _ Hurry up, before I change my mind.  _

Castiel’s fingers rested on the doorknob. This was wrong. This wasn’t how he wanted to do this. He wasn’t sure he wanted to do this at all- 

_ Sure you are, little brother, _ Lucifer teased.  _ You’re just afraid  _ he _ won’t want to.  _

Castiel let out a huff. Same difference. Dean didn’t want him this way, he knew that, knew better than to try to force this- 

His hand twitched spasmodically as Lucifer began fighting to wrest back control.

_ I was trying to do something nice… _ he muttered, but Castiel protested, fighting weakly back against the stronger angel. 

_ Please, not yet, _ he begged. 

_ Last chance, Castiel. Do it or I’m taking the vessel back.  _

Castiel grit his teeth and pushed the door open. 

It swung silently inwards, letting the dim light of the hallway stream into Dean’s bedroom. The room was lit by a small light in the corner- it remained faintly illuminated even after Castiel shut the door behind him. 

Slowly, he crept across the room to where Dean was sleeping. He was sprawled out on his back, one arm shoved under his pillow. On his face was a look of such serene calm that Castiel almost left. He had no business bringing the righteous man out of his last moments of peace. Not when the world was such a mess, and not when he’d helped make it that way. 

Dean’s shirt was hiked up over his belly, and it was this that Cas reached for, letting his fingertips rest gently against the skin. It was soft, not like he’d expected. 

Cas dropped to his knees beside the bed, letting his cheek rest against Dean’s forearm. He could feel the rough hair against his face, hear the blood rushing through the hunter’s body. He turned his head, pressing his lips to the scarred skin. 

_ Fuck, you’re lame, _ Lucifer muttered. 

“Nobody asked you,” Castiel answered, his lips brushing the words against Dean’s arm. 

_ Listen, if you don’t get your hands down his pants, he’s gonna wake up freaked and there’ll be no motivation to let you stay.  _

“I know that.” 

_ So get to it!  _

Castiel sighed, and let his hand wander lower, over the thick cotton of Dean’s sweatpants. He remembered building all this, back before Dean even knew his name. He had carried Dean’s soul out of Hell and sheltered him, held to Castiel’s own breast, as the angel rebuilt his body. Castiel remembered laying down the muscles and tendons and fat and skin, had breathed life back into the human’s lungs before releasing his spirit and sending it home. 

This was the righteous man, who Castiel would follow to the ends of the earth. 

Castiel’s palm rested against Dean’s cock, feeling the soft weight of it against his hands. He could imagine it hard and straining, rutting against his stomach as Dean kissed him-

“What the _ fuck?! _ ?”

Dean was up in a second, his angel blade pressed to Castiel’s throat, one of the angel’s wrists held tight in his grip. 

_ Like that’s going to do any good.  _

“What the hell are you doing in here?” 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean’s grip loosened slightly. 

“Cas? That you, buddy?” 

_ More or less, anyway.  _

“Yes.” 

Dean licked his lips. 

“What… what happened to Lucifer. He’s not… gone?” 

“He’s here,” Castiel answered dully. Lucifer cackled. “He let me have control back.” 

“Why?” 

Cas shrugged. He hadn’t thought too much about it. Maybe he wanted to watch. Maybe he wanted to get laid. Maybe he just liked watching Cas suffer. 

Dean lowered the angel blade slightly. 

“What are you doing in here, man?” 

Castiel would have thought that was obvious, but evidently not. He thought about trying to explain himself, but thought better of it. There was too much history to be told in words. Not with the time they had left. 

He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Dean’s, bracing for the hard shove or the sharp point of the angel blade piercing his skin. 

He got neither, and that was a nice surprise. 

_ Dean and Cassie, sitting in a tree,  _ Lucifer mocked.  _ Come on, get to the good stuff.  _

“Shut up,” Cas muttered, before leaning in for another kiss. Dean drew back. 

“What?” 

“Talkin’ to Lucifer,” Cas answered. He raised his hand, tapping the side of his head with two fingers. “Can still hear him in here.”

“Is he…” Dean swallowed. “Is he watching?” 

Cas looked back at him. 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh. Uh…” 

Castiel drew back. 

“I can go.” 

He tried to ignore the sinking feeling as he rose unsteadily to his feet. Lucifer was right… this  _ was _ his last chance. Like it or not. 

“Cas, wait.” 

Dean rose up off the bed, coming to stand by Cas. 

“Is this…” he hesitated. “Is this something you want? Is Lucifer putting you up to this?” 

_ I’m giving him a loaner pair of balls to make sure it actually happens… _

“He’s letting me. But… I want it.” 

Dean looked down at him in the dim light. 

“Jesus, Cas…”

_ I was wrong. This was a terrible idea. Hold on, I’m getting my violin.  _

Cas leaned up, pulling Dean into another deep kiss, before Lucifer could distract him further. 

“Please, Dean… I didn’t want it like this, but…” 

He trailed off. 

“We’re out of time,” Dean finished. Cas nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

Dean’s hands were on his chest, pushing the suit jacket over his shoulders. Cas let it drop to the floor. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. 

Dean turned him around and Cas went with it, letting Dean maneuver him until his calves were pressed back against the side of the bed. 

Dean went to work on his buttons, then, focusing maybe too hard on them as he undid one after the other, baring Cas’s chest. 

Dean took one of the angel’s hands, pressing his lips to Cas’s knuckles as he worked the cuff buttons open. He repeated the process on the other side, and then, gently, he pushed Cas’s shirt off his shoulders. 

“Is this okay?” 

Cas nodded. Lucifer made a snorting sound. 

_ This is great, at this rate he’ll make it to second base before the world ends.  _

“He’s doing fine,” Cas murmured back, and he didn’t miss the moment of pain that flashed across Dean’s features. 

“You sure about this? He’s not, I dunno, blackmailing you or something?” 

Cas pulled Dean closer, lifting his loose shirt over his head as he did. Dean’s skin was warm where it pressed against Castiel’s bare chest. 

“This might be the only thing left in the universe I am sure of,” Cas responded. Lucifer made a gagging sound, but Cas ignored him. His hands dropped to Dean’s hips, feeling the living muscle and blood and bone that he had created. 

Dean lowered him back onto the bed, covering Castiel’s body with his own. His arms bracketed Cas’s shoulders, and Cas let him. He was safe here. Whatever else was wrong out in the world, he was safe when Dean held him close. 

Dean kissed him, soft, lingering kisses that were scattered across his jaw and throat and chest. Dean made his way over Cas’s left arm and then his right, kissing his way down the underside, across the back of each hand, over the palm, and back up the tanned skin. There were freckles on Dean’s bare shoulders, and Cas remembered putting them there, meticulously recreating the tapestry of Dean’s skin. 

Perfect as the stars, Cas thought. 

_ Come on, get to the good stuff, _ Lucifer nagged. Cas ignored him, nestling deeper into the bed as Dean’s mouth traversed the sensitive skin of his chest and belly. 

He hesitated at Cas’s waistband, but it didn’t last. He had it open in a second, and Cas lifted his hips to let Dean slide the clothes off him. 

_ Nice, _ Lucifer commented, when Cas’s cock sprung free of the restraints and bobbed against his stomach. He hadn’t realized how hard he’d been. 

Dean looked at him with trepidation. 

“I haven’t… I don’t have a lot of experience with this,” he admitted. Lucifer crowed. 

_ You have to be on top, Cassie, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to pop the righteous man’s cherry. You can not let this pass.  _

“I don’t either,” Cas answered truthfully, and Lucifer groaned. 

Dean looked down at him, his face softening, his eyes searching Cas’s face for something he wasn’t seeing. 

“You’re…” Dean started, but he didn’t seem to know how to finish. Instead, he lowered himself down onto Cas, letting his weight rest against the angel’s body. Cas leaned up, kissing him again, hard and ready and perfectly willing to stay just like this. Dean’s hands wandered over his body and Cas gripped at his shoulders, not caring what he did so long as he stayed.

“Do you want to do more?” Dean asked eventually, and Cas nodded against his shoulder even as Lucifer groaned  _ finally. _ Dean rose up onto his knees, ready to push his sweatpants down, but Cas caught his hand. 

“Turn off the light,” Cas said. “Before you do that.” 

Dean blinked, but complied. He leaned over and yanked the cord on the dim light, plunging the room into utter blackness. 

_ Are you serious?  _ Lucifer screeched. 

Dean’s movements were slow when he returned, hesitant in the darkness. Even Cas was blind in the utter darkness, and that was just how he wanted it. 

He knew Dean’s body down to the last cell. He knew every freckle, every scar, every hair. He knew the soft skin of Dean’s thigh, the pink velvet of his cock. Lucifer knew none of these things. 

If this was his last opportunity, Cas was willing to take it. Lucifer be damned. 

But there was some little part of Dean he wanted for himself. Some tiny hidden knowledge that the archangel could not take. 

As Dean nestled in beside him, one leg thrown over Castiel’s hip, Cas knew how they looked. 

Dean’s hand traveled over Cas’s body, over his chest and belly and thighs, eventually coming to rest, hesitantly, on the angel’s cock. Cas put his hand over Dean’s, guiding him, telling him it was all right. 

Dean pushed his hips in a little further then, letting his hard length rub up against Cas’s. Together, their hands encircled both shafts, stroking them just slightly off rhythm. 

Cas’s arm was under Dean’s shoulders, and he used it to pull the other man closer, kissing him again. Dean tasted like bourbon and Cas tried to memorize the feel of his mouth. 

Dean had a bottle of oil in the bedside drawer. He went for it after a while, urging Cas to lie back down while he searched for it in the dark. 

Cas rolled back onto his back, waiting for Dean to return, already missing the heat of his body. 

_ Here we go, now some real action,  _ Lucifer muttered. Cas ignored him, content to nestle down into the bedding and wait. 

Dean wasn’t long returning. He felt around, making sure he knew where Cas’s extremities were, and then he moved to straddle the angel’s hips. When his hands returned to Cas’s chest, they were wet with the warmed oil. Cas moaned slightly as Dean began working it into the skin. He reached for Dean, but Dean just pushed his hands down. Cas settled for letting them rest on the outside of Dean’s thighs. 

“Let me do this,” Dean said quietly. “Just… enjoy it, okay?” 

Cas nodded, then realized that Dean couldn’t see him and murmured his assent. He continued murmuring as Dean rubbed the oil into his skin. 

Dean made his way over Cas’s body, working out the tension, and Cas found himself relaxing into it. Dean’s hands were firm on him, and when Dean leaned forward, Cas could feel the length of his cock resting against Cas’s skin.

By the time Dean made his way across Cas’s belly and down to his cock, Cas was moaning and twisting under him, pushing ineffectually up against Dean’s hips. 

_ Turn him, _ Lucifer insisted.  _ We can lift him with one hand and you know it. You could flip him over and yank that pretty ass up and fuck him till the world ended.  _

“I like this better,” Cas murmured, still enjoying the feeling of Dean’s hands on him. 

“Better than what?” Dean asked quietly. 

“Than what he’s suggesting,” Cas answered, rolling his hips up into Dean’s touch. 

Dean stilled momentarily, but he shook it off. He leaned down to kiss Cas again, reassuring himself, and then he returned to the massage. 

He took Cas’s cock in his hand, swirling his thumb around the tip, letting the oil and precome smooth his way. Cas whimpered, and this time, Dean didn’t push his hands away. 

Cas took both of them in his hands, sliding the oil up Dean’s dick as well as his own. Dean was hard beneath the soft skin of his cock, and Cas could feel every nerve in his dick as Dean’s cock slid along his own. 

Dean let his palm come to rest on top of their twin heads, smoothing them together, and Cas groaned. He could feel a pressure building in his belly, and by the sound of Dean’s caught breath, he was feeling the same. 

Cas slid his hand between them, cupping his taut balls and bringing them up to press against Dean’s and that did it. The two of them went over the edge together, shuddering and gasping as their come striped across Cas’s chest. 

Dean collapsed on top of him, heedless of the mess. His breath was hot on Cas’s throat, coming in ragged gulps. He rubbed his cheek against Cas’s shoulder, and Cas could feel that his face was wet. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, letting his fingers card through Dean’s hair as the other arm encircled his waist. 

“Thank you,” Cas murmured, turning his face until his lips brushed Dean’s ear. “I’m glad we were able to do this, at least once.” 

“Yeah,” Dean answered. His voice was rough. “Yeah.” 

Cas smiled, nestling closer to Dean’s body. Dean rested easily against him, and Cas thought maybe if he had a heaven, this might be it. His body was loose and sated, and he could already hear Dean’s breathing slowing as the human began to drift off. 

“Cas?” 

“Mmm?” 

Cas didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to stay in this moment. 

“Is he… do you…” Dean trailed off. “Is he still talking to you?” 

_ I’m sulking. _

“Yes.” 

“It’s costing you a lot, isn’t it.” 

“Mmmm.” 

Cas didn’t want to think about that either. Didn’t want to think about the archangel burning through his vessel or the way his wings had broken under Lucifer’s superior force. Those things were in the past. This was the present. 

They had no future. 

“Ignore him,” Cas muttered into Dean’s shoulder, and Dean obliged, dropping the subject. 

 

Dean felt it as Cas dropped off to sleep. He didn’t ask any more questions. It broke his heart to see Cas this way, half in the real world and half in his own mind. 

He stroked Cas’s hair and let him rest, pressing a kiss to his forehead and trying not to wake him. Cas’s hand tightened around his arm, and Dean smiled in the darkness. 

“Thought we’d have more time,” he said quietly. “I always thought I’d get around to making it up to you.” 

Time passed, measured only by the sounds of their shared breathing. Dean didn’t dare go back to sleep. He didn’t think he could stand it if he woke up and Castiel was gone.  

Eventually, the angel shifted, rolling further onto his back and stretching out. Dean heard something crack as he arched his back. 

“Sun’s probably coming up,” Dean said. “What’s left of it.” 

“Yeah,” Cas answered. Dean heard the bed creak as Cas sat up. He leaned over, catching Cas’s arm in the dark. 

“I wanted to tell you. This thing with Lucifer. You didn’t…” Dean paused. “If any of us make it through this. It’ll be because of you.” 

“Aw, Dean,” Cas said in a falsetto. “I love you too.” 

Dean recoiled, yanking at the blanket even as Lucifer stood and strode across to the doorway. He flicked the light on and Dean blinked, shielding his eyes against the harsh glare. 

“Suddenly modest,” Lucifer lamented, shaking his head. He shook his hips at Dean, Cas’s soft cock bouncing against his leg. “Whaddaya say, another go? I do a  _ very _ convincing Castiel. You’ll never know the difference. Swear.” 

“Get the fuck out of my room,” Dean growled. Lucifer pouted. 

“You sure? I’ll let you fuck him.”

“ _ OUT! _ ” Dean shouted, pointing at the door. Lucifer rolled his eyes, and set to gathering up Cas’s discarded clothing. 

“Fine. But don’t say I never did anything for you.”

The archangel vanished. 

Dean didn’t go back to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So to practice for NaNoWriMo I'm trying to write 1,000 words a day. Wish me luck.


End file.
